spaceinvadersfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Invaders wiki
}} *Core Cannon/Laser Cannon *Large Invader *Medium Invader *Small Invader *Mother Ship *Shmups Forum *Gradius Home World Forum *The Arcade Flyer Archive (Has Ad Flyers for all the Arcade Space Invaders Arcade Games) Standard Series Games * Space Invaders, Arcade (1978) ** Space Invaders, Atari 2600 (1980) *** Pepsi Invaders, Atari 2600 (1983) ** Space Invaders, Atari 5200 (1982) * Space Invaders Part II, Arcade (1979) * Space Invaders II, Arcade (1980) * Return of the Invaders, Arcade (1985) * Space Invaders: Fukkatsu no Hi, PC Engine (1990) * Space Invaders '91, Mega Drive (1991) * Super Space Invaders '91, Arcade (1991) * Space Invaders '95: The Attack of the Lunar Loonies, Arcade (1995) * Space Invaders (Excalibur), Handheld (2000) * Space Invaders Revolution, Nintendo DS (2005) * Space Invaders Evolution, PSP (2005) * Space Invaders Get Even, Wii (2008) * Space Invaders Extreme, Nintendo DS, PSP (2008) * Space Invaders Extreme 2, Nintendo DS (2009) * Space Invaders Infinity Gene, PS3, Xbox 360 (2010) Compilations of the game series * Space Invaders DX, Arcade (1994) * Space Invaders: The Original Game, SNES, PC Engine (1994) * Space Invaders Virtual Collection, Virtual Boy (1995) * Space Invaders Anniversary, Arcade, PS2, PC (2003) * Space Invaders Pocket, PSP (2005) * Taito Memories Volume 1 and Taito Memories Volume 2, PS2 (2005) * Taito Legends, PS2, Xbox, PC (2005) * Taito Legends 2, PS2, Xbox, PC (2006) * Space Invaders Trilogy, Mobile (2007) Spin-offs * PD Ultraman Invaders, PSX (1995) * Space Raiders, PS2, Game Cube (2002) * Space Invaders Pinball, Mobile (2008) * Minna de Invaders, Mobile (2007) * Space Invaders The Beat Attacker, Arcade (2008) * Space Invaders World War, Web browser (2008) Companies * Taito * Midway *Alien Invaders - Plus!, Odyssey2 (1978) *Space Stranger, Arcade (1978) *The Invaders, Arcade (1978) *Cosmic Monsters, Arcade (1979) *Cosmic Monsters II, Arcade (1979) *Invader's Revenge, Arcade (1979) *Invader Wars, Arcade (1979) *Invasion, Arcade (1979) *Invinco!, Arcade (1979) *IPM Invader, Arcade (1979) *Rotary Fighter, Arcade (1979) *Shuttle Invader, Arcade (1979) *Space Attack, Arcade (1979) *Space Fever, Arcade (1979) *Space Fighter Mark II, Arcade (1979) *Space King 2, Arcade (1979) *Attack UFO, Arcade (1980) *Galactica: Batalha Espacial, Arcade (1980) *King & Balloon, Arcade (1980) *Minivaders, Arcade (1980) *Space Fever Color, Arcade (1980) *Space Intruder, Arcade (1980) *Space Invader, Handheld (1980, 1981) *Tomahawk 777, Arcade (1980) *Astro Battles (from Gorf), Arcade, Atari 2600, Atari 5200, ColecoVision, Atari 8-bit, BBC Micro, Commodore 64, Commodore VIC-20 (1981-1983) *Frog & Spiders, Arcade (1981) *Red Alert, Arcade (1981) *Space Armada, Intellivision (1981) *TI Invaders, Texas Instruments TI-99/4a (1981) *Alien Invasion, Channel F (1982) *Chickenvaders (on Pigs in Space cartridge), Atari 2600 (1983) *Play Girls 2, Arcade (1993) *Vector Vaders, Vectrex (1996) *More Invaders! (on All Good Things cartridge), Vectrex (1996) *Invaders (on S. I. M. I. S. cartridge), Lynx (1998) *Space Invasion, ColecoVision (1998) *Vector Vaders 2: The Director’s Cut (on Vecmania cartridge), Vectrex (1999) *Y*A*S*I (on Protector/Y*A*S*I cartridge), Vectrex (2003) *Space Invaders, Plug and Play (2004) *Space Invaders, Atari 7800 (2008) *Invaders 1978, PC (1996) *Space Invaders (Minion Software), PC (2000) *Space Instigators, Atari 2600 (2002) *Mini Space Invaders, PC (2004) *Space Invaders (P. J. Crossley), PC (2004) *Rainbow Invaders, Atari 2600 (2006) *Space Invaders (MK 2), PC (2010?) *Daymare Invaders, PC (2012) *Notepad Invaders, PC (?) *Space Invaders (Neave software), PC (?) *Space Invaders Duel, PC (?) *Space Mutants from Space, PC (?) Category:Browse